A New Begining
by Jages
Summary: Lizzie is starting high school. Read on to follow Lizzie and her friends through the new year. This is her new beginig, this is her clean slate. She better do good in high school, or face the wraith of Mom!


Hey,  
  
Sorry I haven't updated my other stories. You know, I have been busy. School is starting up and I am busy buying clothes and supplies. I am one busy beaver.  
  
I am writing this story with Jersey Princess

You should check out her stories, they are really good!!  
  
I hope you like this, and I will try to update my other stories soon!!

-------------  
  
A New Begining  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie sighed, she sat down on her bed and she laid down with a soft thump echoing into her mind. She stared at the ceiling. Miranda had already been gone for a week, and already she was lonely. Miranda was not coming back until school started up. Lizzie then stared at a picture, still, she was not believing that she was starting high school soon.  
  
Gordo, her other bestfreind, had already a bit of experience with high school. He already went there once, and he said it would of been better if he had his two best friends by his side. He also told them that now they could share the experience with them. The two girls sighed and rolled their eyes when he said that.  
  
Now that they were starting high school, nothing could break a part the small trio. They would always be the three musketeers, forever and alaways.  
  
Lizzie grabbed her stuffed pig, Mr. Snuffles and squezzed him tightly.   
  
She remembered when she went out with Frankie Muniz. She never wrote him e-mails, or called him, and him vise-versa. Miranda once told her that Frankie didn't have time, just like she didn't have time. Lizzie belived what Miranda said, and just totally and completely forgot about him.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had spent most of thier summer together, but recently, Gordo had left to go to a camp. He went to a film makers camp.   
  
So know Lizzie was all by herself for the summer. 'Me, myself, and I.' she thought. At the thought of being by herself, Lizzie wasn't really pleased.  
  
Once, and only once, Lizzie had went to the mall with Ethan. She was now over him, she couldn't figure it out, but she just was. Maybe Gordo's words had finally sunk in. Who knows? Etan and her were friends, just friends and nothing more.  
  
"Now you see how much of an idiot he is." she remembered Gordo saying last month. She smiled at the thought.  
  
Lizzie was glad to have Gordo as a friend. Gordo is the only guy who ever understood Lizzie, while all the others just drooled over her.  
  
Sure, there have been some rough spots with her friends, but they alaways got through it. No matter what, they would alawys have each others backs.  
  
Lizzie sat up, put down Mr. Snuffles, and went to the door. "First Lanny." she heard her annoying brother say. "We'll put whipped cream on her face, and on both hands. Then chocolate in her hair, and put ice cream all over her. And... to top it all off, we'll put a cherry on top."  
  
She imagined Lanny nodding his head and smiling. "Yes Lanny." Matt said. "We'll do this all tonight." He said and the two boys walked in his room.  
  
Then, there was Matt, Lizzie's brother. He was the trouble maker of the family. He loved to mess with his sister. Even though the two sibilings didn't get along well and argued constantly, they still loved each other.  
  
Lizzie went over to her desk. She got out a piece of paper and a red pen. She wrote:  
  
NOTE TO SELF:  
  
1) Torture Matt  
  
2) Get Matt back his own games  
  
3) Call Miranda  
  
4) Write Gordo a letter his camp  
  
5) Get some sleep  
  
She smiled and put away the pen, and secretly put the note in her diary. If Matt tried to read it, he would have to see that she was planning on getting him back.  
  
She sighed and relaxed a bit in the chair. She picked up a book and turned it around so she could see the cover of it. 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' she read. She turned to the first chapter and began to read it again... for the fifth time.  
  
She put down the book. She was already on chapter three. She then picked up the phone, for it was already ringing and she didn't want it to ring for the forth time.  
  
"Hello." she said. "And who may this be?" She then heard a squeal on the other end. "Miranda?" she asked.  
  
The voice laughed. "And you were expecting Jennifer Lopez?"  
  
Lizzie laughed too. "Miranda!" she exclaimed. "I miss you!!"  
  
"I miss you too Lizzie." she said and sighed. "Mexico is SO boring without you here."  
  
Last summer, Miranda invited Lizzie to go to Mexico with her, and Lizzie had a blast. "I know." Lizzie said, still remembering what all had happened. "I wish my parents would of let me come with you this year, but they just couldn't afford it."  
  
Miranda laughed. "So, it's just going to be you and your parents, eh?"  
  
"Yep, and without Gordo here, it will be just me and my parents."  
  
"Have you heard from Gordo yet?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Not yet." Lizzie said. "But... I am expecting a letter soon."  
  
Miranda squealed again. "I have a surprise for you Lizzie."  
  
"oh... what is it?" Lizzie asked, wondering what on earth her friend could have gotten her.  
  
"You'll just have to wait. It should arrive at your house soon." Miranda told her. "Just call me when it comes."  
  
"That I can do Miranda." Lizzie said. "Look, I gotta go, dinner is ready." she said. "I will call you soon."  
  
"Bye. ADIOS!!"  
  
"ADIOS!" Lizzie too said and both girls hung up. Lizzie grinned, knowing that Miranda would always be there for her no matter what.

---------  
  
Please review... free cookies!!! laughs   
  
Hope you enjoyed!!  
  
kindperson


End file.
